1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to packages for compact disc audio or video recordings, and in particular to a compact disc package which not only serves to protectively store the disc and to expose a picture printed on the disc, but also makes it possible to play with the card-like packages in the manner of baseball cards.
2. Status of Prior Art
Digital techniques are now widely used to make sound and video recordings. Thus when recording music or speech, the analog signal output of the microphone amplifier is sampled and converted into a stream of digital bits that are recorded on magnetic tape and then transferred from the tape to a rotating master disc. The recording on the master disc is in the form of microscopic indentations in a spiral track on one surface of the disc. The master disc is used to create stampers for pressing vinyl records, called compact discs or CD's. The player for the CD record uses a laser beam optical pick-up and makes no physical contact with the disc. A similar technique is used to make digital video recordings, the resultant video compact discs being referred to as VCD's. As used herein, the term compact disc encompasses both CD's and VCD's.
The conventional package for a compact disc consists of a rectangular casing molded of transparent, flexible plastic material having two side-by-side compartments, one to accommodate a transparent, rigid plastic cassette housing the disc, the other containing a printed paper folder. Printed on the front and rear cover of the folder is a picture of the recorded performer, say, a rock star. The rear cover also has printed thereon the identity of the songs recorded on the disc.
In order to obtain access to the disc in a conventional DC package, one must break open the sealed casing, and then remote the disc from its cassette, the ruptured casing being discarded. One can also discard the folder, for the identify of the performer and of the songs or music performed is printed on the unrecorded face of the compact disc.
A conventional CD package, because of its nature, is relatively expensive to make. Moreover, the shelf or counter space taken by a conventional package in terms of length, width and depth is much greater than that taken by the disc itself. This presents a problem; for in the typical retail establishment, shelf and counter space are at a premium, and the dimensions of the conventional package limit the number of packages that can be kept in stock.
A major concern of the present invention is with respect to the educational as well as the entertainment value of CD's or VCD's intended for children. Many children are avid collectors of so-called baseball cards. Each such card carries not only a picture of a well-known baseball player, but also some biographical material regarding the player and his past performance record. To the extent that studying and collecting baseball cards enlarges a child's knowledge of baseball, it has educational value, though some parents may regard such knowledge as trivia.
A child who collects baseball cards usually seeks to add to his collection by trading with other collectors, or by competitive play in which the players flip baseball cards, very much in the fashion of playing heads or tails with coins.
Thus a child who has a particular interest in the New York Yankees baseball team, to enlarge his collection of players on this team, will sell or play off cards he holds on "Giants" team players. The present invention provides a compact disc package in a card format so that the package may be manipulated by a child in the manner of a baseball card, yet provide educational benefits far greater than those afforded by baseball cards.